


Forget Something?

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Roommates, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, bi cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt</p><p>imagine your otp are roommates, and one day, person A is taking a shower, believing person B is out. Person A forgets their towel outside so they decide to get it, naked, but as it turns out person B was actually home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> layout of the dorm
> 
> [ b] -- [ k ] b= bathroom d = dorian’s room -- = front door  
> [ c ] [ r ] [ d ] c = cullen’s room k = kitchenette r = communal room

Cullen tried to go for a run every morning, and today was no different. He liked to stick to a schedule. After his run he’d work out in their dorm’s gym for an hour or two, and then he’d come back to his dorm room to take a shower. His roommate, Dorian, had a 9am class today, so Cullen figured he’d already be gone by the time he got back.

Cullen went to his room and took off his shoes, and then got a fresh towel out of his drawer. Their dorm had a small kitchenette, and Cullen decided to start a pot of coffee before his shower. He made enough for two, since he figured Dorian would want some when his class ended. He set his towel down on the counter and started making the coffee. Once it was set he headed to their bathroom.

Cullen waited for the water to get hot before stepping into the shower. He washed himself off, and his sister had picked out a brand of shampoo and conditioner for him that helped tame his naturally curly hair. When he was done he turned the shower off and stepped out. He went to grab his towel but realized it wasn’t here. He rubbed the back of his neck, remembering that he left it on the counter. But, he was the only here. It wouldn’t really matter if he went out and got it like this. Dorian wouldn’t be here, he still had class.

It was still kind of awkward to walk around naked, and he was leaving a small trail of water, but Cullen made his way out of the bathroom to the counter. He froze for a moment when he saw Dorian, processing what was happening. _That this was actually happening._

Dorian was standing by the counter, sipping a cup of coffee when he heard the bathroom door open. He’d turned to greet Cullen, but- that was definitely not what he was expecting, _though he certainly wasn’t complaining_. He smirked as he let his eyes travel over Cullen’s figure, which for the moment was completely exposed. He’d seen the towel on the counter, and it wasn’t very difficult to put the pieces together.

“ _Looking for something_?” Dorian asked, raising one of his eyebrows. It seemed to have snapped Cullen out of his daze. A blush quickly traveled from his cheeks down to his neck as he tried to cover himself.

Cullen was speechless for the time being. As much fun as this was, Dorian took some pity on the poor man and tossed him the towel. Cullen caught it and practically sprinted back to his room. Dorian couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched, but to Cullen’s credit, he did manage to not slip on the wet floor when he retreated to his room.

Cullen shut the door behind him and leaned back against it, still very flustered. He let out a small sigh. _Maker’s breath,_ Cullen ran his fingers through his hair. Well, _that happened_. He shook his head and started drying off with his towel. He got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He figured there really wasn’t anything he could do now that could embarrass himself more than that, so he stepped out of his room, still a bit sheepish as he made his way over to the counter to pour himself some coffee.

Dorian was sitting on the couch in the small communal room that they shared. Once he’d made his coffee, Cullen started pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He was trying to think of something to say to Dorian, something to explain himself. He turned around to face Dorian, which is when he noticed that Dorian was currently drinking.

“ _Are you really already drinking a beer this early_?” Cullen questioned.

“After _that_ , yes, I am.” Dorian retorted.

Cullen felt his cheeks blush lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Fair point.”

He ate his cereal by the counter. He wanted to ask Dorian why he was here and not in class, but he was trying to figure out how to ask it without sounding like an asshole. This was Dorian’s dorm too after all.

Dorian seemed to have read his mind. “I didn’t have class this morning because my professor was at a conference.” He stated, and man was he glad that he was here for this.

“Oh.” Cullen mumbled. When he was done he put his dishes in the sink and rinsed them before moving to sit next to Dorian on the couch. He left some room in between them.

“So... sorry about earlier. I wouldn’t have done that if I’d known you were still here.” Cullen confessed.

“Don’t be. I _quite_ enjoyed the view.” Dorian remarked. “Those morning workouts are _really_ paying off.”

Cullen rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Do you always go gallivanting naked around the dorm when I’m gone?” Dorian asked.

“ _No_.” Cullen replied sternly.

“That’s a shame, I liked seeing you without clothes.” Dorian retorted. 

“Yes well, under different circumstances I’d be inclined to agree.” Cullen returned. 

Dorian’s eyes widened a bit. He was used to Cullen occasionally flirting back with him, but this was much more forward than he was used to. It took Dorian a moment to process, part of him wondered if he’d heard Cullen right.

“I think this is the longest I’ve ever seen you go without saying a word, it must be a record.” Cullen remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dorian quickly recovered his composure, hiding behind a practiced smile. “Yes, it probably is. I wasn’t expecting _you_ to say something like that.” Dorian retorted.

“I know most people assume that I’m a virgin, but I can assure you I’m not.” Cullen stated, moving a bit closer to Dorian.

“I don’t doubt that, it’s just, I thought you preferred the _gentler_ _sex_.” Dorian conceded.

“I’m bi Dorian, I like both.” Cullen replied.

“Oh. Well this certainly changes things.” Dorian remarked.

“ _Does it now_?” Cullen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dorian smirked. “It most certainly does, I’ll have to double my efforts to charm you.” He stated, his gaze meeting Cullen’s.

“I hardly think that’s necessary.” Cullen returned. He moved towards Dorian so they were only a few inches apart.

“ _And why is that?_ ” Dorian questioned.

Cullen leaned forward, closing what little space there was left between them. His lips pressed against Dorian’s gently at first. He closed his eyes as they kissed, and Cullen brought his hand up to caress Dorian’s face as the kiss began to get rougher. Dorian closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, he could feel Cullen’s tongue slip into his mouth. Dorian moved his hand up to run his fingers through Cullen’s hair. The kiss was hungry, but there was still tenderness to it. It felt warm and welcoming. Dorian wasn’t used to being kissed like this. He was honestly surprised at how good Cullen was at this. He’d always thought Cullen would inexperienced or shy when he kissed, but _this_ was nothing like that. Cullen was the first to pull back, taking a moment to catch his breath. He smiled, looking at Dorian.

 “What was that for?” Dorian asked.

“Actions speak louder than words.” Cullen replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Dorian smirked. “That they do.”


	2. I don't even remember what I forgot anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll look through it later and try to fix any.

“So do tell me, how long have you been waiting to do that?” Dorian asked.

“ _How long have I known you_?” Cullen questioned.

Dorian chuckled. “A little over a year now I believe.” He replied. “So I had you smitten at first sight?”

“Not _smitten_ , but I did find you attractive.” Cullen admitted.

“My looks _are_ a hard thing to miss.” Dorian stated. “So, when _did_ I have you smitten?”

“I don’t remember the _day_ it happened, Dorian. I just realized that I liked you.” Cullen conceded.

“Yes well, with my wit and charm, I am hard to resist.” Dorian remarked.

“I mean it. I like you Dorian.” Cullen stated, his gaze meeting Dorian’s.

Dorian was not used to hearing that. He was used to being told he was attractive, but it was always just a passing remark, usually from people that were just trying to sleep with him. It never _meant_ anything. It felt different when Cullen said it. Like he really did mean it. It wasn’t just some joke or passing comment. Cullen really did _genuinely_ like him.

“Speechless twice in one day. This _really is_ a record.” Cullen remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You _do_ have a way of doing that to me.” Dorian admitted.

“I’m sure that’s not all I could do to you.” Cullen commented.

Dorian grinned, raising an eyebrow. “ _Is that so_?” He asked. “I might have to hold you to that later.”

“Why wait for later?” Cullen asked.

Dorian smirked. “It’s hard to argue with that logic.” He replied.

Cullen smiled, leaning in to close the space between them. His lips pressed against Dorian’s tenderly. Cullen let his hands rest on Dorian’s waist. Cullen ran his tongue across Dorian’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Dorian’s mouth. Dorian let his hands slip under Cullen’s shirt, tracing the muscle as he let his hands explore. The kiss was teasingly sweet, Dorian was afraid he could get addicted to this. Dorian broke the kiss this time, catching his breath and looking at Cullen.

“Would it be to forward to ask you if we could continue this in my room?” Dorian asked.

A familiar flush spread from Cullen’s cheeks to his neck. “Not at all.” He replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

 They stood up, walking to Dorian’s room. As soon as they were in Dorian led Cullen over to his bed. Dorian pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He laid down on his bed, looking up at Cullen. “Do feel free to make yourself comfortable.” He remarked.

Cullen grinned, moving on top of Dorian, pinning him to the bed as he pressed his lips against Dorian’s for a rough kiss. Cullen could feel Dorian smirk against his lips. Dorian let out a small whine when Cullen broke the kiss. Cullen smiled and moved down to press a kiss to Dorian’s jaw. He trailed kisses down Dorian’s neck to his collarbone. Cullen gently sucked and bit Dorian’s skin, leaving a mark where Dorian would still be able to hide it. Dorian ran his fingers through Cullen’s hair, tugging on it as he felt Cullen mark his skin.

“ _Fasta vass_ ” Dorian moaned, leaning his head back against the bed. Cullen’s hands rubbed up and down Dorian’s sides as he trailed kisses down his stomach. Cullen paused a moment, looking up at Dorian. He was half hard already, and he was fairly certain Dorian was too. And he wanted Dorian, he wanted Dorian badly. But he wanted to make something clear. Dorian seemed to have picked up on Cullen’s hesitation and sat up a bit.

“Is something wrong?” Dorian asked.

“No, it’s just, Dorian, before we go any further, I want you to know that I don’t want _just_ sex. If we do this now, I want an after. I want to be with you. I want more.” Cullen stated.

Cullen held Dorian close, meeting Dorian’s gaze. He’d never seen Dorian look so fragile before.

“Do you want that?” Cullen asked.

“Yes.” Dorian breathed.

Dorian kissed Cullen roughly. He wanted Cullen. He wanted to believe that he could hope for more with him. Hearing Cullen say that he wanted him, it was enough to push Dorian over the edge. Now he was hungry for him. He needed Cullen. Needed him now. Dorian rolled his hips against Cullen’s, eliciting a delicious moan from Cullen. Cullen grabbed Dorian’s ass, pulling Dorian close as he grinded against him. Dorian moaned and broke the kiss, looking at Cullen.

“We are both far too clothed for this.” Dorian muttered.

Cullen chuckled. They both moved back and shed their clothes, tossing them to the floor. Dorian moved off the bed to his drawer, pulling out a condom and lube, tossing both to Cullen. He could feel Cullen’s eyes on him as he moved back on the bed. He smirked, loving the attention. He laid on his stomach, keeping his knees up and his ass in the air. He felt Cullen’s hands over his skin. Cullen coated his fingers in the lube and started circling Dorian’s hole before pressing one finger in. Dorian bit his bottom lip as he felt Cullen start to move his finger inside him. When Cullen thought Dorian was ready, he added a second finger, twisting them and scissoring them. Cullen added a third finger, brushing Dorian’s prostate as angled his fingers in, which eliciting a moan from Dorian.

Cullen smirked. “So there it is.” He mused, thrusting his fingers in again as he tried to aim for that spot.

“ _Kaffas_ -” Dorian groaned as he felt Cullen’s fingers press against his prostate.

Cullen pulled his fingers out and started to lube his cock and put the condom on. Dorian whined at the loss of Cullen’s fingers, feeling empty, though he soon felt Cullen’s cock start to press into him. Cullen held Dorian’s hips as he slowly pushed into Dorian. When he was all the way in he paused, giving Dorian time to adjust.

“Cullen I know you are trying to be gentle with me but if you don’t start moving this instant I’m going to set something on fire.” Dorian growled.

Cullen chuckled, pulling almost all the way out, before thrusting back into Dorian, aiming for his prostate. “ _Venhedis_ ” Dorian groaned. Cullen gripped Dorian’s hips a bit harder as he started picking up his pace with his thrusts. Dorian would have a few bruises on there in the morning, but he didn’t care about that. 

Cullen felt so good inside him. Dorian moved his hand to stroke himself. He moved his thumb around the tip of his cock before moving to stroke his cock in time with Cullen’s thrusts. 

“ _Festis bei umo canavarum._ ” Dorian muttered under his breath. 

“Dorian, I think I’m getting close.” Cullen groaned as he thrusted into Dorian. Dorian knew that he was getting close as well. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Cullen moaned Dorian’s name as he came, thrusting erratically inside Dorian. Hearing Cullen was all Dorian needed to push him over the edge. He came in his hand and got a bit on his stomach. Cullen pulled out of Dorian, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash. He got a few tissues off of Dorian’s desk, cleaning himself off and giving some to Dorian. They tossed the used tissues in the trash. Dorian rolled over and laid down on his back, leaning his head against the pillows.

Cullen got back into bed with him, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s chest. “ _Maker you’re perfect_.” Cullen mumbled, before pressing a kiss to the back of Dorian’s neck. He closed his eyes and held Dorian close. 

Dorian smiled. “I should have known you’d like to cuddle, _Amatus_.” He said under his breath. 

Dorian could feel Cullen smile against his skin. Dorian didn't want to give this up. Right now, he just wanted to stay like this, next to Cullen's side, wrapped in his warmth. 


End file.
